Miraculous class
by Evillustrator
Summary: So what will happen when the class go camping, and when they swim the lake glows? And when Nathaniel checks it out, they find a cave? And when they take something each home with them, where will it lead? (Miraculous pairs. Adrien x Marinette, a bit of Juleka x Rose, not much, Alix x Kim, Max x Sabrina, Ivan x Mylene, Nino x Alya,Nathaniel x Chloe.)(Chloe is nicer in this.)
1. chapter 1

**I read someone's like this, and I decided to give it a try. There is the four originals, plus random ones. (Ladybug, Black Cat, Fox, Bee).**

 **Oh! I remember the name! It was called 'Miraculous Team: Origins.' By SonicPossible00.**

 **So, the animals other than the other four are:**

 **Cheetah, Jaguar, Wasp, Crow, Butterfly, Turtle, Polar Bear, Penguin, Parrot, Red Wolf.**

 **Can't guess who gets who!**

 **The kwamis are: Tikki, Plagg, Trixx, Pollen, Dria, Rida, Loplen, Jauqes, Fymlia, Wayzz, Edria, Radei, Kinglia, Merlian.**

 **NOT IN THAT ORDER**

That summer had been amazing. They had all been in the same Summer Classes, in the same building, at least. Kim and Alix had taken PE, Nathaniel had taken art classes, and just happened to be the Teacher's Assistant, Marinette and Adrien had taken the Designer class, Sabrina and Chloe took the swimming classes, Juleka and Rose took the writing course, Ivan and Mylene took the dance class, and Max took the maths class. They had one more week, and the teachers decided to let their class go on a camping trip, ALONE, because they were very good the whole time.

"Hey, Nathaniel! Have you packed yet?!" Kim called from their room in the block. They have all stayed in the one floor for the holidays, and Kim, Max and Nathaniel were in the one room, Ivan and Mylene, Juleka and Rose, Marinette and Alya, Nino and Adrien, Sabrina and Chloe, and Alix had one all to herself.

"Um, I just need a few more things!" He called back.

"All you need is tomorrow's clothes, Pjs, and in your case all your drawing stuff!" Max replied.

"That's why I'm taking longer!" Nathan replied. "You don't know how much 'drawing stuff' I have!"

"Really? You have that much?" Kim asked.

"Um, yeah!"

 _In Alya and Marinette's room._

"You have to ask him!" Alya exclaimed.

"No! I can't! What will I say? I - ah - GAH - would - I - I MEAN - you - I um - AHHH." Marinette answered.

"That is exactly what NOT to say." Alya said.

"Well that is probably what I am going to say." Marinette said. "Have you packed?"

"Yes," Alya replied. "Wait, don't you change the subject on me, girl."

"Um, I didn't..."

 _Adrien and Nino's room._

"You gotta ask her out, man!" Nino said.

"No! I can't." Adrien argued.

"Why, man? Is it that hard to ask Marinette out?" Nino asked.

"I don't know! How hard is it, Nino?" Adrien shot back.

"Hey! Just because I used to like Marinette!" Nino yelled.

 _Juleka and Rose_

"Hey. Have you packed yet?" Juleka asked Rose.

"Yeah. I brought my prettiest clothes." Rose replied. _None of them as pretty as you, though._

"Nice. I did too." Juleka replied. _None of them are as cute as you._

Awkward silence followed.

 _Ivan and Mylene_

"Hey, sweetie, do you need help to pack?" Ivan asked.

"No, I've got it. But thanks Ivan." Mylene replied.

They exchanged a quick kiss and kept going.

 _Chloe and Sabrina_

"I am sorry Sabrina, but I need to get better at it." Chloe said.

"It's ok, Chloe. I'm sure we'll think of something." Sabrina said.

"It's just, every time that I am in public, the words just slip out. I don't want to seem so mean all the time, though." Chloe replied.

"Then don't. Why not make one of those year goals?" Sabrina suggested.

"That sounds nice. I'll give it a try." Chloe smiled.

 _Alix_

"And she beats her record with a time of 30.5 seconds!" Alix yelled as she completed her 20th lap of her room.

 _Maybe I should start packing._ She thought.

 _They are all heading to the area._

"Come on, guys! We're almost there!" Nathaniel called out. He had been wandering around, and found these fantastic woods, and found a beautiful place to camp out inside.

"Just because you're faster doesn't mean you can rub it in!" Alix called out.

"Right. Sorry." Nathan apologised, and helped Marinette over a rock.

"Where are Mylene, Ivan, Chloe and Sabrina?" Alya asked.

"I'll go back and help them. You keep going." Nathaniel said, and jogged the other way. You could hear his pencils hitting each other when he passed you.

"But none of us know the-" Marinette called as his red hair disappeared, "way."

"Well, I suppose we wait." Kim said. Alix agreed.

"Fine. I suppose it _is_ Nath's fault for not realising that we haven't been here." Nino said.

"Found em!" Nathaniel called.

"Speaking of which..." Alya muttered.

"They were just a bit slow, then lost sight of us." Nathaniel explained, and they caught up. "Why didn't you keep going?"

"Uh, Nath, we don't know the way." Adrien said.

"Right. Sorry."

They kept walking, and everyone was talking in hushed voices. It took about 10 minutes to _finally_ reach their destination, but they made it.

"Hey Nathaniel, what _where you doing_ when you came across this area?" Alya asked.

"Um..."

"I wonder what class missed out on a TA." Marinette joked.

"I was uh..."

"Maybe three." Alya replied to Marinette's remark.

"I was doing a..."

"Or more, judging that we were almost jogging and it took at least half an hour to get here." Marinette said.

"I was doing plant life for a class..." Nathaniel muttered.

" _Sure,_ we'll believe that." Nino joked.

Then they looked at where Nath had led them.

It was breath taking.

The lake was a crystal clear _wonder_ , and many shells and rocks lay at the bottom, the trees nearby were a lush green, and there was a small plain, the perfect spot for their tents.

"Nathaniel, it's amazing!" Marinette exclaimed.

"I needed something as beautiful as this to give me inspiration." Nathaniel said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, you couldn't have picked a better spot!" Alya said.

"I'll say." Ivan said.

"Nothing is better than this." Mylene said.

"Except me, of course." Ivan joked. He hugged Mylene.

"What are we waiting for? Let's set up the tents so we can swim!" Kim exclaimed.

"Bet I can set up mine faster than you!" Alix said, running off.

"Oh, _it is on!_ " Kim said.

Marinette shook her head, and an idea came to her.

"Who is sharing with who?"

"I think we're just doing the rooms." Alya said. "But girl, you never know."

"This is perfect for your new blog!" Marinette exclaimed.

"But I don't know what to call it!" Alya complained. "Landblog?" She shrugged her shoulders. "We better set up as well."

"Wait for me!" Marinette called as Alya ran to where they wanted to put their tent.

"So I guess Kim is putting up our tent." Nathaniel said to Max.

"Yep, and he's losing so far in their competition." Max replied with a smile. "Alix is kicking his butt." Nathaniel looked to see Alix putting the third last pole in, and Kim was only putting in his fifth. He was losing by five.

"Doesn't she always?" Nath asked.

"Well, they versed, but she was forced to go _not_ on skates in a race, and she _still won."_ Max laughed. "She gloated for _weeks._ "

"I heard. She didn't only brag about it to Kim..." Nathaniel said.

"And she is the winner! In your face, Kim!" Alix yelled. He was _one pole away._

"And more gloats." He muttered. He put the last pole in, and Max and Nath walked over.

"Almost. But thanks for doing the tent for us." Nathaniel said, offering a hand to a lounging Kim.

"Meh." He said.

"Let's go swimming!" Ivan yelled. He took off his shorts and T-shirt and dived in. Kim perked up at this, and did the same. Max joined in too, and so did Alya, Marinette, Juleka, Rose and Alix did as well.

"But my clothes!" Chloe whined.

"Just go in in your unders. That's what we're doing." Nino said, and dived in.

"But-"

"It'll be fun if you give it a try, Chloe." Sabrina said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, if you want." Chloe said.

Sabrina smiled, and was about to hop in, when everyone cried out, because Kim dared Nathaniel to bomb in. They swam to one side, and Nathaniel glared at Kim, who just laughed. He did it anyway, and it was _tiny_ compared to what they were all expecting. When Nath surfaced, he was bombarded with shouts and questions.

"DUDE THAT WAS TINY!!"

"WHAT HAVEN'T YOU BEEN EATING TO GET THAT SKINNY?!"

"I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SO MUCH BIGGER!!"

"He looks so blank, I can _hear_ his mind looking for a response."

"WOULD SOMEONE LIKE TO EXPLAIN WHY THAT WAS SO SMALL?"

Every eye was on Nath, who rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"Well, I am small and skinny, so I'd like to know why you expected more." He replied.

"Um, BECAUSE WE ARE _FIFTEEN?!"_ Alya replied.

"I am the size of a fourteen year old, remember." He replied.

"Then it should be the size of a fourteen year old, not a 5 year old!" Max said in between laughs.

"You are enjoying this _way_ too much." Nathaniel said.

"Well, _yeah!"_ Adrien exclaimed.

"I swear, if I had powers, I would so beat you it the rocks at the bottom of this lake." Nathaniel grumbled. Those who weren't in yet hopped in, and a cloud covered the sun overhead. It was _really_ dark without the sun shining, and the lake _glowed._

"What the-" Marinette started, when Nath volunteered to see why the pool was glowing.

"Why should you?" Kim asked haughtily.

"Because I can hold my breath for over a minute." Nathaniel replied very matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Alix exclaimed.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Kim said.

"That shouldn't be possible." Max said.

"Well I can, so _bye!"_ Nathaniel said, as he took a deep breath and ducked down. He came across a little entrance, but when he went inside, it was easily big enough for Ivan to fit through. He kept swimming until it widened out to a cave filled with geodes and crystals. It even had an air pocket, so Nathaniel let out his breath. _This is amazing! I would draw this if I could._ He thought. He sighed, and went back to the surface.

"That. Was. Amazing!" He exclaimed. "It was a cave, and it wasn't even that far down, and the opening was massive, and there was an air pocket, and we would all fit it that cave easily. You guys _need_ to check it out."

"Ok, let's go!" Mylene said.

"Wait. I can't open my eyes under the water." Juleka and Sabrina said.

"That's fine. Juleka, you can hold my hand." Rose said.

"And you can hold mine." Chloe told Sabrina.

"I'll lead the way." Nathaniel said, and everyone took a deep breath, and dived down into the glowing water.

 **How long was that? That took only like 3 hours to write, and I feel like it is like _ages_ long. But if won't be, probably. I'm a fast reader, so it won't be to me. Sorry if it is short...**

 ***Checks how long it is***

 **HOLY MOLY 2K! WHAT.**

 **Also, there is a bit of focus on Nathaniel, and I'm sorry for that. I'll try and add the other characters more.**

 **Keep drawing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! I got an AWESOME suggestion from someone. (GuardianAngel1234567) and I'm probably gonna use it.**

 **Loving the fact that when I posted this story, it was night, and when I woke up I had, on the story, 7followers, 6favourites and a review! That is good for me, so yeah...**

 **Also, I'm not going to do much with the Juleka x Rose, because I'm finding it very hard to do.**

The lake was clear even with the sunlight gone, and the only light coming from an open cave. Nathaniel motioned that they were almost there, and swam deeper. He swam through the entrance, and Ivan followed, showing that it was a big entrance. Mylene followed him, and then the two pairs, then everyone else. When the all surfaced, they let out their breath. Then they looked around.

"It's even better than up there!" Juleka breathed. _Not as amazing as Rose._

"It is beautiful!" Rose agreed. _Not as beautiful as Juleka._

"Nathaniel, this place is awesome, man!" Nino exclaimed. His voice bounced off the walls.

"Look, these are the ones that are glowing, Ivan." Mylene said, pointing.

"And there are precisely fourteen." Max said, and Sabrina turned to him.

"But normally don't you wear glasses?"

"I can still see to some degree." Max told her.

"Cool."

"These crystals would be amazing for all of us to have." Chloe tried, shooting a look at Sabrina that said: _was that good?_

"Yeah, it would be awesome." Sabrina replied with a slight nod towards Chloe.

"Bet that I can make more of us take one." Alix said, daring Kim to verse her.

"Bet I can beat you."

"Guys, just try not to ruin anything." Adrien said.

"We don't want to destroy this beautiful place." Marinette added.

"My hands are itching for my sketchpad and pencil right now." Nathaniel admitted. He turned multiple time, taking it in. Maybe if he could memorise it, he could draw it later.

"I don't blame you." Alya said. "I would so draw this if I could draw."

"Look, Rose, this one seems to call to me..." Juleka said, pointing to a purple glowing crystal.

"And this one for me." She replied, looking at a pink one. "Guys, see if one of the crystals calls to you."

"Yeah." Nino frowned. "The green one is... luring me to it."

"The orange one for me." Alya said.

"The white one." Ivan said.

"The black and white one, for me." Mylene replied.

"The red one, I swear it is saying 'Come to me!'" Marinette giggled.

"Ooo, the black and green one for me." Adrien said.

"The yellow and black one seems to have an effect on me." Chloe said. "What about you, Sabrina?"

"The orange and black one for me," Sabrina admitted.

"The red and green one on me." Max said.

"The one that is the orangey yellow colour with the spots that have lots of little spots inside of them." Kim said.

"Mine's the orangey yellow one that looks like a cheetah." Alix said. I could

"Mine's the dusty red one." Nathaniel said.

"I feel like we need to take some." Marinette said.

"What?! No!" Rose said.

"Come on, though. It's not like we didn't find this cave for a _reason._ " Alya said.

"True." Nino muttered.

"Like, everything happens for a reason, right?" Adrien said. "Right?"

"It would be cool if we did." Juleka said.

"And the probability of the stones killing us is almost 0%." Max said.

"See? We have Max's odds, so what are we waiting for?" Kim said.

"Let's go, then." Alix said, taking the tiniest chunk from hers. It was about the size of her fingernail. When Rose saw that Alix didn't die on the spot, she grabbed some too.

Soon everyone had a piece. They marvelled at how it still glowed out of the water, and when they went and set up a bonfire, they used them as torches.

They had dragged over four big logs for them all to lean against, (another bet) and Nathaniel had gotten out his drawing gear. He wanted to draw that scene, but his hands were drawing something else.

"What are you drawing, Nath?" Juleka asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a rough sketch." He replied, adding the last few details to it.

"Please show us." Rose begged. They all liked Nathan's drawings, especially when he showed them.

"Fine." And he turned his book, showing what at first looked like a rock, but when looked at closer, it was in fact a figure.

"What is that?" Kim asked.

"Something I've been seeing in my dreams." He replied. "That figure has been trying to tell me something, but every time it goes to speak, I wake up."

"When did this start?!" Marinette asked, worried.

"Only on Friday." He replied. It was a Tuesday today, so that made it four nights. "It was weird."

"Let's hope he doesn't haunt you tonight." Adrien said.

"If he does, I'll be drawing him, so you'll be able to tell." Nathaniel replied, and packed up his stuff.

"Marshmallows are done!" Rose called. Everyone scrambled to get one, and Alix grabbed one, and peeled it.

"Why do you do that?" Kim asked.

"So I can eat the gooey inside." She replied.

"Oh. I'll try it." Kim said.

Soon the bowl of roasted marshmallows was empty. Max got out his crystal, and layed his glasses on the end of his nose so he could study it better.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know. I've never heard of a crystal that glows," he replied. "Let's hope that they aren't poisonous out of the water."

"True." Sabrina said. Kim and Chloe said there, watching the exchange.

"What the-" Kim started.

"I think that it is sweet," Chloe said. She walked into her tent, and Kim stayed at the bonfire. He found a long stick on the ground, and put the edge in to burn. After about twenty seconds, he took it out, and put the other end in. After the same amount of time, he grabbed the stick in the middle, and started to twirl it around, proclaiming "I am the Fire Master!"

"Yet that's smoke, not fire!" Alix called from the other side.

"Shush." Juleka said, and watched.

"Please." Rose added. Rose thought that is was cool that Kim was providing entertainment, but Juleka was there to see if he set himself on fire.

"Fine." Alix grumbled.

Soon his display of smoke was over, because like Juleka wanted, the back of his shoe set on fire, resulting in Alix pushing Kim into the lake. He dragged her down with him, of course, and so soon everyone was back in the lake. The crystals in their pockets shone even brighter, but unlike in the day, the lake was cold, so soon they had to hop out, not before Nathaniel had one last look in the cave. Everyone towled themselves off, and changed into PJs. Almost all the boys were in green or blue, except Nathaniel, who was in grey. Chloe was in yellow, Sabrina in orange, Marinette and Alya brought matching kitten PJs, and Juleka and Rose brought black and white. Alix was is green, and Mylene was in rainbow. Everyone resided to their tents, and quiet chatter could be heard from all of them.

 _Kim, Max, Nathaniel_

"Whatcha drawing?" Kim asked, looking over Nath's shoulder.

"The cave." He replied. Realising that he wasn't going to get anymore than that, Kim turned to Max, who was doing a maths book.

"You _seriously brought a maths textbook?!"_ Kim asked.

"The facts would support that." Max replied.

"Oh my gosh you two are _hopeless_ when it comes to the things you excel in." Kim sighed.

"Yet you are constantly daring Alix because you know you might win." Nathaniel replied. Kim groaned.

 _Alya and Marinette_

"What do you think about these crystals?" Alya asked. She had taken many photos, and she had noticed that they glowed brighter when warm.

"I think that they are pretty." Marinette replied.

"But don't you think that they are the slightest bit weird?"

"I do," Marinette said, "but. We must have them for a reason."

"Ugh, girl, you know that you are impossible, right?" Alya said. Marinette laughed.

 _Ivan and Mylene_

"Hey sweetie, look. Mine is glowing more when I face it this way." Mylene said, then moved her crystal to the right. The light intensified.

"Woah." Ivan said. "But It'll never shine as bright as you."

"Thank you Ivan." Mylene smiled and hugged him.

 _Rose and Juleka_

"Hey, look, our crystals glow brighter near each other." Rose said, putting her crystal closer. They were almost touching. _I wish I could be that close with you,_ Juleka thought.

"Huh. They do glow brighter. Wonder what it means." Juleka said. _I bet we'll glow brighter together._ Rose thought.

 _Nino and Adrien_

"I don't know what to think about this." Adrien said. He held his crystal up.

"What? The fact that your crystal glows brighter when it's next to Marinette's?" Nino asked, clearly annoyed.

"It's not it doesn't! You saw it yourself!" Adrien said. "And I swear that yours glows brighter next to Alya's!"

"Really? You think so?" Nino said. "Wait..."

 _Alix_

"Ugh, I'M SO BORED!!!!!!!" She said. _Maybe I'll see if Kim's available..._ she thought.

Shouts were heard from Kim's tent sometime later.

 _Chloe and Sabrina_

"Why does it have to be so hard though?" Chloe asked Sabrina.

"Maybe don't try all at once." Sabrina suggested. "Try easing into it. Like don't start by complimenting people _and_ not being rude, just try to not be rude first."

"That would make it easier." Chloe admitted. Tears started to form in her eyes. "What did I do to have a friend like you?"

"Be yourself." Sabrina answered. "That's all you did."

"I don't deserve you." Chloe said.

"Of course you do. Otherwise I wouldn't be here." Sabrina said, pulling Chloe into a hug.

 _Outside_

Crickets chirped. Wind rustled the trees and bushes. One by one, the tents fell silent. The lake glowed. But slowly throughout the night the light subdued. The lights in the tents did as well.

When the crickets fell asleep, and the breeze ceased, a shadow passed by every tent, stopping at only one. The one who he tried to speak to.

 **Dun dun dun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 **Keep drawing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I don't actually have an update time set. I really just type when I can and post when something new happens. At the moment, I'm in Term 3 holidays, which last 2 weeks. I'm currently in the 2nd week. So the holidays go Saturday - Sunday - Monday - Friday x 2 + Another weekend. Let's just say I'm almost at that last weekend. Sigh.**

 **BUT! I finish all my homework on Mondays so I can spend the rest of the week on my computer typing, and I often post at night as I type when people think I'm asleep. Hehe...**

The sun rose from behind the trees, showering the tents with light. Everyone groggily opened their eyes, and rolled themselves over. After a good five minutes, people started to emerge from their tents.

"I had the weirdest dream..." Nathaniel started.

"And it was about...?" Kim asked.

"The same thing that I've been having for the last five nights." He replied.

"What?" Marinette snapped awake. "You dreamt about him again?"

"Yeah. He couldn't speak to me because of the sun waking me up."

"Um." Juleka said quietly. "I heard something last night."

"What?" Alya was awake now.

"Like footsteps on the grass." Juleka said. Everyone shuddered. (Some, like Kim and Alix refused this fact.)

"That is creepy." Mylene said. "I wanna be a penguin right now, being adorable."

"But you already are adorable." Ivan said.

"Thank you my fierce Polar Bear." Mylene replied.

"Just to lighten the mood, we should name each other on what animals we'd be!" Rose said.

"Ok, what does everyone think Marinette is?" Juleka asked.

Many answers came back.

"Ladybug."

"Swallow."

"Any small animal."

"Squirrel!"

"If she was a bigger animal, a Daschund."

"Deer."

"Caterpillar!"

"I'm going with Ladybug."

"Squirrel suits her."

"Puppy!"

"Yeah I agree with puppy."

"Any fluffy animal."

"Ladybug."

"So the winner is Ladybug with three and Puppy and Squirrel in a close second with two!" Kim announced.

"Now Alya." Marinette said. "I personally think that she is as sly as a fox."

"Bunny!"

"Red squirrel!"

"Wolf."

"Hawk."

"Yeah, hawk."

"Koala!"

"Hawk."

"Bunny!"

"Hawk!"

"Eagle!"

"Koala!"

"Fox."

"So Hawk wins with _four_ with Fox, Bunny and Koala coming in second with two." Alix said.

"Now Nino." Alya said. "He looks like a monkey to me."

"Hey!"

"I agree!" Adrien said.

*Nino growls*

"Nah, Turtle." Marinette said.

"Fish!"

"Kitten!"

"Turtle sounds right!"

"Fox!"

"Kangaroo!"

"Dog!"

"Monkey!"

"Wolf."

"Turtle!"

"Dog."

"OoooO so Turle and Monkey tie with three each, and Dog comes in second with two!" Adrien said.

"Adrien, you are so a Black Cat." Nino said.

"And that is because...?" Adrien said.

Nino's voice lowered. "Because you are so unlucky when it comes to love."

"Hey!"

"I-I think t-that A-Adrien's just a-a cute k-kitten t-too..." Marinette stuttered.

After everyone called out their animals, the results were:

For Adrien, 1st was kitten with five points, second was puppy with three.

Juleka was Raven with three, 2nd was Crow with two.

Rose was a butterfly. Everyone said that.

Max for some reason was a dolphin or a parrot, each with six, the other answer being spider.

For Alix, first place was a cheetah with five, and second was jaguar with four.

For Kim it was jaguar with four, and second was wolf with three.

Mylene had seven points on penguin, and two on seal.

Chloe was a bee through and through.

Sabrina was decided to be a wasp, with ten votes, and the second was a mouse.

Ivan was polar bear with six, second was leopard seal or hippopotamus with three each.

Nathaniel was either a tortoise with five, elephant with four. (Max said he found an article that said an elephant could draw).

"Well that's it." Juleka sighed. That had only taken - she checked her watch - ten minutes!

"Oh, okay." Alya said. "I still reckon that Nino's a monkey."

"I thought you were finished..." Nino groaned.

"No way." Alya laughed. The quiet chatter continued until Juleka sat bolt upright.

"What is it?" Rose asked quietly.

"I thought I heard something. Over there." Juleka whispered. She pointed to behind the tents.

"So let's keep acting like nothing's wrong, and then one of us will act like they're going to their tent and catch them." Alya suggested.

"Good idea. Dibs not being that person." Nino said.

"Wuss."

* * *

The guards changed shift on the grave. It had been a century today, but the mayor still insisted to guard the grave. There was an old tombstone with the words _HERE LAYS HAWKMOTH, THE BRINGER OF EVIL. IN BODY HE BE DEAD, IN SPIRIT HE SHALL LIVE ON._ There was also mysterious words on the bottom that read _HWNE EHT OMON HDNISE VORE HTSI RGEVA, NI NOE UHDNDER EYRAS AHKWOMHT IWLL IRES._ The moon shined over the grave, and a pale purple butterfly landed over the body's heart, and unnoticed to the guard, faded to a deep purple, covered in black. It fluttered away as the dirt began to slide...

* * *

"Who else votes that Nino does it?" Alya called.

"I do!" Ivan joined in.

"So that makes me, Adrien, Marinette, Juleka, Rose, Kim, Alix and Ivan! Anyone else?"

"Me!" Max called out.

"And me!" Nathaniel called.

"Wow. You guys are so supportive, aren't you." Nino said, voice thick with sarcasm.

"We know we are." Mylene smiled. "Count me in!"

"Sure, why not." Sabrina said. Every eye was on Chloe.

"Nino," she said. He turned to look at her. "I support them in this one, sorry. My BFF's gotta be right, doesn't she?" Chloe said, and laughed. Nino rolled his eyes, then turned to glare at his girlfriend.

"I hate you at the moment." He said.

"'At the moment' being the key phrase here." Alya replied.

"And 'hate' and 'you' being the key _words."_ Nino shot back.

"I know you love me." Alya said.

"I seriously hate you."

* * *

The man let out a breath as he lifted a hand. Dirt crumbled from above him. _Need to get out,_ shot through his brain. He lifted his hand again, this time in a digging motion. It was loose. Perfect.

The guard, still oblivious to the whole thing, watched the stars. More dirt crumbled away. The guard spotted a constellation of a pan.

The hole was as long as his arm now. How deep had they buried him? More dirt came with his hands. Another five centimetres deeper. Another breath. Another scoop. More dirt. No light. More breaths. Another scoop. More dirt.

The man saw his ha- _Saw!_ He could see!

The guard's back faced the grave where a hand was poking through. The hole collapsed inwards, still oblivious to the guard. A head rose out from the dirt, followed by arms, and his neck and chest. His brooch glistened. Soon there was a shadow behind the guard, and he turned slowly, hand on his gun.

"Thank you for guarding me." The man said, voice gruff and hoarse. The guard loaded his gun and pointed it at him, ready to shoot.

"No need to be worried. I won't hurt you. Yet." Hawkmoth said. "Now put the gun away."

"No. You're a monster that shouldn't be alive." The guard chocked out.

Hawkmoth's bluebell eyes sparkled. Already some excitement.

No-one could hear the screams of the guard.

* * *

Marinette groaned softly, leaning forward.

"Marinette?" Alya asked. "Mari?" No response.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Nino asked.

"Mari?" Adrien said.

"Butterfly..." She murmured.

"What?" Ivan asked.

"Put her flat on the ground." Nathaniel said, "Quickly."

As they did what he said, Juleka asked him how he knew what to do.

"Being the TA, you need to know First Aid." He said.

"Done." Kim said.

"Now what?" Alix asked.

"Check her pulse and her forehead." Nath said.

"Heart rate is normal." Adrien said.

"And her forehead?" Nathaniel asked.

"Hotter than normal." Alya said. "And getting hotter."

Marinette's voice came out gruff.

"No! Moth!"

It switched back.

"Please... Let me be..."

Her shoulders tensed up, and Alya gripped her arm tightly.

* * *

He felt someone grab his arm.

He whirled around, ready to fight whoever was there.

No-one was there. He turned back around, dealing with the matter at hand. He pet the black butterfly in his hands lightly with a finger.

"Fly to him." He told it, then let it go. The guard was running away, cuts on him and tears rolling down on his face. The butterfly got to him, and disappeared into his gun. The guard stood up, scowling.

"Night Guard, you have felt fear up until now. Now you will spread it when the time comes. But I need a few things in return." Hawkmoth said.

"Just tell me and it's yours." The guard replied, the dark bubbles surrounding him.

* * *

"No!" Marinette cried suddenly. "Don't listen to him!"

"Marinette? Are you Okay?" Alya asked when her bluebell eyes snapped open.

"The Moth. He's back." She murmured.

"Are you okay?" Nino repeated.

"Please don't make me go through that again." Marinette said, eyes pleading.

"Go through what again?" Adrien wondered aloud. Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that she'd be able to block out the voices in her head and stop seeing the images in her mind.

Instead, she saw them again.

"The Moth. He's free." She said again.

"Let me." Nathaniel said, and crouched next to Marinette.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" He asked. She nodded.

"Please don't make me see that again." She whispered.

"See what again, Mari? It's ok to tell us, you can trust us." He said.

"The Moth. He's free and has already tainted someone." Marinette said.

"Who?" Nathaniel said. If she was talking about who he thought she was talking about, then the whole city was in trouble.

"The guard. He was running away, but the moth took away his innocence." She said, and sniffed.

"Did he give the guard a name?" He asked. She nodded again.

"Night Guard." Marinette said, and tears started streaming down her face.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Nath asked again. She nodded again.

"The images and voices are fading." She replied.

"Good. Focus on the here and now, and you should be fine, Mari." He stood up.

"The Moth is free." He announced.

"Oh no." Juleka said. "No."

"Unfortunately, yes." Nathaniel said. "And he's already changed someone."

"Who?" Mylene asked. She was frightened, and she cowered against Ivan. He kissed her head softly.

"He was gone for a century but now he's back." Marinette murmured.

Max's expression changed immediately.

"No. That can't be possible. He's dead." He said.

"Apparently not." Nathaniel replied sadly.

"Who?" Kim asked.

"The Moth." Marinette cried.

"No. Nonononononononono..." Adrien said, finally getting it. "He can't be."

"Who?" Alix asked fiercely, expecting answers.

"Him. A century ago. The Moth." Nathaniel said.

"Can you please elaborate on that in English?" Kim asked.

"He's tainted someone. Paris needs help if it's true." Juleka said.

"Who?!" Nino yelled.

"Hawkmoth." Marinette murmured. "Hawkmoth is back."

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Even more suspense than the last chapter! Lovin it!**

 **"The suspense is terrible. I hope it will last." -Dane Cook. (I believe)**

 **Please review! I find it more helpful when you tell me what I'm doin right and what I'm doing wrong!**

 **Keep Drawing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!**

 **GuardianAngel1234567 I swear, LOVING YOUR IDEAS. Chapter 3 was inspired by something they suggested.**

 **Read on!**

"WHAT?!" Kim yelled.

"Ivan, I'm scared." Mylene said, hugging Ivan tighter.

"Don't be. I'm here to protect you." Ivan said. Mylene looked up at him and smiled.

"How can he be alive?" Alix asked.

"There was a gravestone. It said 'Here lays Hawkmoth. Bringer of Evil. In body he be dead but in spirit he shall live on.' Apparently in body he shall live on as well." Marinette said. "Then it said, underneath, hwne eht omon hdnise vore htsi rgeva, ni noe uhdnder eyras ahkwomht will eris _.'"_

 _"_ How can you even _pronounce_ that?" Ivan asked.

"Do you think you could describe the place for me, Mari?" Nathaniel asked, getting out a pencil and his sketchbook.

"Um, sure. There was a guard sitting on a large, flat, dark rock in front of the grave. It was on a hill, and the clouds were covering the sun so it seemed to be darker than it actually was. The grave was about two metres long, and the tombstone was... Are you even listening?" Marinette asked.

"Was there a pathway on the hill, with a sign?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Was this it?" Nathaniel asked, turning his book around, showing exactly what Marinette had seen.

"Yes, that's it! Why, have you been there before?" Marinette said, nodding.

"Yes. When I was little, I copied down the message and tried to decipher it. All I got was 'When the moon shines.'" He explained. He wrote that down as well. "So, the message is: 'When the moon shines...'"

"What was the next bit?" Max said.

"Vore htsi rheva." Marinette prompted.

"The first word sounds like 'over.'" Juleka said.

"And the second sounds like it should be 'this.'" Rose added.

"When the moon shines over this..." Nathaniel murmured. "Got it."

"When we get back I could ask Jalil to decipher it!" Alix exclaimed.

"But how will you explain why you need him to?" Kim asked.

"I'm sure he'll do it anyway. He loves codes." Alix shrugged.

"So I'm guessing that we're not telling anyone about Marinette..." Sabrina said.

"Otherwise people might think she's gone crazy." Chloe said. People turned and glared at her. "I'm serious. If people heard that she could see and hear things that weren't where she was, people will seriously think she has gone crazy." Chloe's words sunk in. For once, she was right.

"True." Alya said.

"So we keep it a secret?" Nino said.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

* * *

"Night Guard." Hawkmoth said to the villain. He was in a black police uniform, a hypnotising torch on his belt and his glowing gun in his hand. He could make people tell the truth, and make them do what he said.

"Yes, Hawkmoth?" Night Guard said.

"What is your original name?" He asked.

"Reynold Tunlec." He replied.

"Well, you will scout around as Reynold and see if you can find the College Francoise Dupont students? They have a lot of negative emotions that I find interesting. Especially the 15 year old's class." Hawkmoth said. "What is the year?" He asked suddenly.

"2017, master." He replied.

"So a century ago. Human emotions still haven't changed. That _is_ helpful." Hawkmoth said. "Go." Night Guard left. Hawkmoth probed his powers, searching. _Would Mirelle approve of this?_ He found himself asking. _No, of course not. What about our children? I know that Daria had a son! Where would he be?_ Suddenly something of interest came to his attention. If he saw all the emotions as lights, the ones he could manipulate (fear, anger, sadness, jealousy, envy) were a light purple. The ones he didn't want were blue. Animals were more sparkles, not lights. If he was related to someone, there was a red field surrounding the other light. He found a red.

"Tom or Daria?" He mused. He tried to see what surrounded them, and somehow the scent of pastries came to Hawkmoth's attention.

"Tom. Daria was never the baker." Hawkmoth said. He spent the time searching the city for more red lights. None so far, and he had been searching for over an hour. Night Guard arrived, and bowed his head.

"It is the holidays, and they had been taking Summer Classes." He said.

"Yes! Tell me something of use!" Hawkmoth yelled.

"So they were behaved all summer, so they got an overnight trip as a reward. The teachers don't know where they went, just that they all went together." Night Guard said.

"Useless, except that they are probably further away then where I'm searching." Hawkmoth said. "Keep looking."

* * *

"So... I guess we should start packing." Max said, checking the time. "We have to be back by 6:00 PM, and it is 9:00 AM."

"Relax. We got plenty of time." Nathaniel said, waving it off.

"You took half an hour to pack." Max deadpanned.

"No need to tell everyone!" Nathan hissed. Everyone burst out laughing at his obvious embarrassment, and he made a noise that got as close as a human could get to a _growl._ Kim noticed, and laughed even louder. Everyone stopped, wearing confused faces, (mainly Max) at Kim.

"What is so funny that you need to laugh that much?" Alix asked.

"You... should... have... heard... Nath... he... _growled!"_ Kim said, hiccupping each words in between laughs. Everyone turned to Nathaniel, who had gone red and was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What?" Alya laughed. She wasn't convinced.

"Apparently he growled." Nino whispered loudly in the silence.

"I _heard that."_ Alya said.

"Yeah, well he's embarrassed." Nino whispered. Only Alya, Marinette and Adrien could hear him this time.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Alya said.

"Your welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm." Nino smiled.

"BUUURRRNN!" Ivan called.

"Need some ice?" Rose asked. She was being nice, and she really had no idea what was going on. Juleka noticed and laughed.

"What?" Rose asked.

"It's not a real burn." Juleka explained.

"Oh." Rose realised.

"Anyways. I think we should continue to decipher the code." Sabrina said. Max nodded.

"So what was next after 'When the moon shines over this?'" Max asked.

"Rgeva, ni noe uhdnder eyras ahkwomht iwll ires." Marinette said.

"I think that first word is 'grave.'" Juleka said.

"Why?" Kim said.

"Because 'r' and 'g' switch around to 'gr,' and the rest backwards is 'ave.' Add them together and it is 'grave.'" She explained.

"And if we apply that same decipher to all of the words in pairs, we get 'in one hundred years Hawkmoth will rise.'" Max said, pushing up his glasses.

"So the message is, 'When the moon shines over this grave, in one hundred years Hawkmoth will rise?'" Nathaniel asked, writing it down. Mylene whimpered and leaned in closer to Ivan.

"I think we should change topic." Ivan said. "Like how we might need to start packing."

"Really?" Nathaniel asked. "We're back to that now?"

"I think we should start packing too." Max interrupted.

"I think we should go for a swim." Chloe said. "Come on Sabrina, do you wanna go for a swim?" Sabrina nodded. "Anyone else wanna join?"

"Sure!" Nathaniel and Rose said.

"Count me in!" Alya called.

"And us three too!" Nino called.

"Why not. Alix, want to come?" Kim said.

"Fine." Alix sighed.

"Come on Max and Ivan. You know you want to." Chloe teased. Ivan turned to Max.

"She's right. I do want to." Ivan admitted.

"We're both coming." Max called.

"Yay!" Sabrina called.

"It'll give me another look at that beautiful cave..." Mylene said.

"I am _not_ bombing in again. Understood?" Nathaniel asked Kim, who just chuckled.

"Nah, I got to laugh enough last time." He said. Nathaniel grumbled something that sounded like, 'wow I have the _best_ friends.'

Soon everyone was back in the lake, splashing each other. Soon teams were formed. Adrien, Nino, Kim, Max, Ivan, Nathaniel and Juleka were on a team, and Alya, Marinette, Alix, Sabrina, Mylene, Chloe and Rose were on the other. Juleka and Rose aimed on each other, Ivan and Mylene splashed each other, Marinette and Alya aimed up on Nino and Adrien, Sabrina and Max got each other, Kim and Alix splashed each other like no tomorrow, even going as far as bombing from behind the other, and Nathaniel and Chloe actually had _fun_ aiming on each other, because neither of them really liked getting splashed, so it was Ok.

"I am gonna make you sorry." Alya said.

"For what?" Nino asked innocently.

" _Everything."_ Was her reply. He gulped.

"S-so would yo-u l-like to c-come t-to, ah, the, um, m-movies w-with me s-somet-time?" Adrien asked.

"S-sure t-thing." Marinette stuttered back.

"Traitors!" Nino and Alya called out.

"You are supposed to be against each other!" Alya said.

"Not asking each other to go to the movies!" Nino added.

"Which is a huge step, by the way." Alya whispered.

"Which is a good thing." Nino said. "Right." She splashed him harder. "Go hard on me much."

"You haven't seen anything." She replied. He gulped again.

"The time is 10:02!" Max called out.

"And...?" She asked. He shrugged. Sabrina splashed him.

"Ooookay." He said.

"It is _on_." She said.

"Bring it." He replied, hauling out his competitive side.

"Daaaww... Look at Max and Sabrina! So cute!" Rose said.

"I know, right? And Chloe and... _Nathaniel?!_ I thought they hated each other!" Juleka replied.

"So did I!" Alix joined in. She splashed Kim again.

"And Ivan and Mylene." Sabrina said. "So adorable!"

"I like it how he is splashing her 12% less than she is to him." Max replied.

"Like I said! _Adorable!"_ Sabrina splashed him again.

"Awww... Cute Ivan and Mylene!" Alix called.

"You and Kim are cute as well!" Ivan shouted back.

"Hey!" Kim yelled.

"That's not a bad thing, meathead!" Alix said.

"And there is _Chloe and Nathaniel?!_ " Alya said, splashing Nino in her surprised state.

"I know. I thought they avoided each other like the plague." Nino agreed.

"Hey!" Chloe called.

"It is true, thought." Nathaniel said.

"Hah! He agrees with me!" Alya yelled.

"Traitor!" Chloe said, splashing him hard.

"I never said I was on your side to begin with, did I?" Nathaniel smiled. "Also, payback!" And he splashed her back.

"Oh, you are gonna _get it._ " Chloe said.

"Not as bad as you." He laughed.

"This splash battle really shows the pairs in the class." Adrien thought aloud. "Max and Sabrina, Alix and Kim, Juleka and Rose, I think, though that's a little weird... Chloe and Nath, Ivan and Mylene, Alya and Nino..." He trailed off.

"You and me?" Marinette asked. He nodded while he blushed.

"Um... Is that ok?" He whispered.

"Of course it is." Marinette said. She sighed happily.

* * *

Why was he feeling so... happy all of a sudden? He beat that emotion down. He was _always right_. He didn't need that emotion to rule the world. His head jolted with pain as he glimpsed a lake... with students...

"Found you, students!" He said as the image faded. He searched anywhere with lakes nearby. Nothing.

Maybe he could be wrong...

* * *

Marinette felt as though her mind wasn't secret anymore suddenly. Like someone had glimpsed something in her head. _What?_ She thought. _How? Why?_

Nevermind that, Adrien said that they were a pair! And he'd asked her out! In less than an hour! This was the happiest moment in her entire li-

"The time is 10:56!" Max interrupted.

"Plenty of time!" Kim said. "Please tell us when it is 5:00!"

"Are you sure only 5?" Max asked. "Like, it took us over half an hour to get here, and we know how long Nath takes to pack."

"Really?!" Nathaniel yelled.

"Yeah!" Kim called.

...

All too soon it was 5:00. Surprisingly, Nathaniel only took five minutes to pack.

"It's because I was already mostly packed." Nath complained when they acted shocked.

When the tents were down, and everyone was ready, they started to head back home.

 **I feel like that should be the end of a movie or something.**

 **Imagine: Crazy things happen on a camping trip, and at the end, they pack up, and they walk home.**

 **Two more days of sweet holidays...**

 ***Sigh***

 **I sure will miss all this free time to type and to read...**

 **Keep Drawing!**


End file.
